1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to power circuits, and in particular but not exclusively, to techniques for determining root mean square (RMS) values, such as RMS current or voltage, for a grid-linked converter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing techniques to calculate root mean square (RMS) values for voltage or current can provide very inaccurate results if the sampling rate is not an integral multiple of the frequency of the sampled signal. Also, existing RMS calculation techniques use components that are complex, inflexible, and expensive.